A Fox's Child
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: One night in the Hidden Leaf Village Naruto's new born daughter named Daisuke is kidnapped before being sent to another world. What will happen now that Daisuke is separated from her parents, and will she meet her parents again? I don't own Digimon or Naruto, Rated M for swearing. Please enjoy and NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

A Fox's Child

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

A Fox's Child Chapter One

The Village Hidden in the Leaves inside the Land of Fire was for many years a place of peace and prosperity. Even though it has had its trials and tribulations like any other place in the world, the village would always come back, stronger than ever. From an invasion that resulted in the death of the Hokage, to a world war that threatened the fate of the entire world.

Now, in the village at this present time, a blonde man with cerulean blue eyes and very distinct whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks was wearing a green flak jacket unzipped over an orange and black tracksuit. He also had a forehead protector with the insignia of a leaf upon it wrapped firmly around his forehead, and he was sitting atop a rock formation of five distinct faces. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, though few knew this fact.

"There you are shithead." Speaking of one of those few people, Naruto turned around to see a woman with long red hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes whose belly was very large waddle over to him.

"Tayuya, what are you doing out here? You shouldn't be moving so much, you could hurt the baby," Naruto said in a panic, standing up and running over to the redheaded woman.

"Oh please, chill out shithead, I'm fine and the baby is fine as well. Besides it's only a few more days until she comes into the world," Tayuya said with, face softened with love and care as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, wonder who she will take after more?" Naruto asked casually with a smile.

"I hope she takes after me more," Tayuya said.

"Oh no, I don't need my daughter swearing like a sailor before she can walk thank you very much," Naruto protested, and this made Tayuya frown.

"Oh, so my daughter who I carried for nine, long, fucking, months, should be a ramen addict and a loudmouth?" she countered with a smirk.

"Point to you. Why don't we just hope she takes after both of us?" Naruto suggested with a smile on his face, and Tayuya nodded her head.

"Yeah, whatever shithead. So any ideas on what to name our daughter yet?" she asked Naruto, who smiled at her. He then wrapped his arms around Tayuya from behind and he rubbed her stomach as well.

"Why haven't we come up with this yet?" he asked rhetorically. "Oh yeah, it's because every time I suggest a name, you tell me that 'it doesn't feel right.'" Tayuya frowned, but Naruto continued on hastily. "But I do have a few ideas. There is one name that really does feel right."

"Really and what is that Naruto?" Tayuya asked her husband.

"Daisuke, it really seems to fit," he replied, and Tayuya felt a kick in her stomach, and Naruto laughed because he felt it as well. "Something tells me that she seems to agree with it," he laughed, and Tayuya sighed with a smile.

"I guess so. The waiting is killing me, I can't wait for our daughter to come into the world," Tayuya said softly, and Naruto nodded his head agreeing with her.

"I agree with you there." Naruto picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing shithead?" Tayuya asked the blonde who smiled at her.

"Hold on tight Tayuya," Naruto teased as he jumped of the edge of the cliff.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted in shock and worry, but Naruto just laughed as he landed on a building's roof, and he jumped again towards another rooftop. A few rooftop jumps later, and Naruto and Tayuya had arrived at their house that was on the outskirts of the village, close to the wall that surrounded it. "Don't you ever do that again without warning me you bastard!" Tayuya shouted, smacking Naruto over his head, and Naruto laughed good naturedly.

"Okay, but it was funny to hear you screaming. You know that I would never do something that would hurt you or endanger the baby," Naruto chided with a smile on his face, and Tayuya frowned at him. Soon that frown turned up into a smile.

"Yeah I know that shithead, but still, pull that shit again and I will castrate you," she snapped at Naruto who paled slightly.

"Of course sweetie," Naruto said hastily to her, and Tayuya nodded her head.

"Good, now carry me inside and to bed shithead," she ordered him, and he nodded his head as he picked Tayuya up once again. They both entered the house.

**Three Days later**

Naruto was walking towards the village's gate, returning from a mission at the border between Fire Country and their ally the Land of Wind. A few bandits had been terrorising the local merchants that would trade with both countries and they requested aid from the Leaf Village. Naruto was happy to oblige their cry for aid.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked to see a silver haired man wearing the same flak jacket as he did, a mask covering his mouth, and a headband slanted over one of his eyes run up to him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He asked in confusion.

"Good, I thought I would have to run further to find you," Kakashi said to him.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked the one-eyed man as he felt a feeling of dread grow within his stomach.

"It is Tayuya, she has gone into labour," Kakashi told him.

"What!? When!?" Naruto shouted, grabbing Kakashi by his collar and shaking him frantically.

"She has been in labour only for two hours. Don't worry, but she started shouting and calling for you," Kakashi informed the blonde who looked at him in shock.

"Two hours! What are we doing standing around here for!?" Naruto shouted before he ran off towards the village in a blur of speed. However, unbeknownst to the two of them, a lone figure was watching them with interest.

"So that bastard's son is having a child. Perfect, soon I will have my revenge on him for taking my family away from me," the figure said with barely contained anger and fury, before they disappeared into the shadows. The mysterious figure then followed after Naruto and Kakashi who were running at full speed towards the hospital that was in the village. Meanwhile, in said hospital Tayuya was lying in a bed and was screaming her head off as a pink haired woman was kneeling down.

"Okay Tayuya, I can see the head," she told the redhead.

"I don't care if you see the fucking head, get this fucking thing out of me!" she shouted back.

"Okay just keep calm, you don't want to hurt the baby," the pinkette replied to Tayuya, who was panting heavily. The door then swung open and nearly went off its hinges, and Tayuya looked up to see Naruto run into the room.

"Tayuya! Are you alright?" he asked her in a hurry.

"Shithead, where were you, you mother-?!" Tayuya was cut off as Naruto kissed her on the lips.

"Don't worry about that now, Sakura, what's happening?" Naruto asked the pink-haired girl, who now known as Sakura, looked up at him.

"Don't worry Naruto, she is fine. I think the baby is almost here, just need a few more pushes," Sakura told him, and Naruto nodded as Tayuya screamed again.

"Just get this fucker out of me!" she shouted, and Naruto chuckled nervously.

"You heard her?" Naruto asked tentatively, and Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"Okay fine, I can see the head clearly now. Okay Tayuya, now take a very deep breath and push," Sakura ordered, and Tayuya nodded and started to pant and scream as she pushed very hard. "Good, one more time," Sakura said, and Tayuya did so again. This time, a crying noise could be heard. "Congratulations you two, it is a beautiful baby girl," Sakura said, as both Naruto and Tayuya looked at the pinkette who was holding a tanned baby with a tuft of red hair.

"Naruto, look at her," Tayuya said, slightly exhausted as Sakura handed the baby to Naruto.

"She looks just like you Tayuya," Naruto said, and he was right because the baby had red hair and tanned skin. He then handed the baby to Tayuya who smiled.

"You're right shithead," Tayuya said, looking at her newborn child, "but she has your whiskers." Naruto nodded his head in agreement as they both saw their baby had six whisker like birthmarks, three on each cheek, and the baby opened her eyes to show dark brown iris' that were wide, looking at both of them.

"Hey there Daisuke, we're your parents," Naruto said with a smile, and the Daisuke babbled happily.

"Oh isn't this sweet," a mysterious voice intoned. Both Naruto and Tayuya looked around.

"Who are you!?" Naruto asked, getting tense.

"Show yourself you fucking coward!" Tayuya shouted.

"As you wish you bitch," the voice said. A paper tag was thrown towards the pair, and it exploded in a bright flash of light, forcing Naruto and Tayuya to cover their eyes. They then heard the sound of Daisuke crying, and Naruto saw a shadow jump out of the window and a tuft of red hair.

"Daisuke!" Naruto shouted as he jumped after the figure who had kidnapped his newborn daughter. "Get back here you bastard!"

"Catch me if you can!" the figure shouted back to him. Naruto growled in anger and frustration as he increased his speed exponentially to catch the figure. Then he got an idea, and broke off his pursuit and veered to the left and out of sight. "Good, I've lost him. I guess he never cared about you at all," the figure said mockingly, looking down at Daisuke who was crying loudly in fear and confusion.

"Let her go!" The figure gasped in shock as it saw Naruto lunged at it and kick it in the side of the head. The figure went flying to the side, and Daisuke was thrown into the air but Naruto caught his daughter in time, landing safely on the ground. He looked down at his daughter who was still crying in confusion. "Now tell me who are you!?" he shouted at the figure who laughed, and turned its face towards Naruto, who saw a woman with brown hair and black eyes, wearing a brown flak jacket and red clothing underneath. She also had a forehead protector with the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Rocks on it. "What?" Naruto exclaimed in shock. "Do you guys STILL hate the leaf village that much?"

"Hardly, it's you that I hate. I've come to avenge my family that your oh so noble father took away from me, son of the Yellow Flash!" the kidnapper yelled at Naruto. "I, Kizashi Ankaya, will end the Namikaze line!"

"Really, you idiots are still bitter about what my father did to you during the war? It was a war, people die. It's terrible that you lost your family, but if my father killed them, they were on the front lines. If they were on the front lines, they were soldiers. We know the risks when we sign up."

"Your father killed so many mothers and fathers, and children as well! Don't try to protect him!" Kizashi shouted in anger.

"But why did you go after my newborn daughter!? Why not me?" Naruto asked in anger.

"To be blunt, she's an easier target. I would have killed you if I thought I could. At your current strength, you put the average Kage to shame, but your daughter is just a baby. Plus, killing her will make you feel the same pain that your father inflicted on so many," he said. Suddenly, she performed handsigns that Naruto did not recognise.

"I created this jutsu based off of your sensei's! NINJA ART: SPACE CAPSULE!" Kizashi shouted, and Naruto gasped in shock as he saw the space around his daughter suddenly twist.

"No! Daisuke!" he shouted in fear, and Daisuke's cries temporarily became louder before she vanished completely into the warping space. It dissipated moments afterwards, and Kizashi laughed madly.

"I have done it! I have killed the child of the son of the yellow flash!" she shouted proudly before she collapsed in the dirt. "It's amazing what a ninja can do if he puts all of his life force into it," she croaked, sneering at Naruto. "One of your Jonin gained power equal to a god's. I managed to warp time in space. Your child will either be torn apart by the shifting energies, or be thrown into a random dimension, all alone and exposed." With that last remark, Kizashi expired.

Naruto growled and snarled in anger, but felt completely helpless. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kakashi looking at him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," he said softly. "If I had gotten here earlier, maybe my Kamui could have countered it." The blonde sniffed.

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei," he said softly. "I don't think that your own space warping technique would counter his; more likely it would make things worse. All I can hope is that wherever Daisuke is, someone finds and takes care of her."

Daisuke was in a floating dark space, unable to cry, unable to even breathe. She wouldn't live for more than a minute or so here. A white cloaked figure that was over ten feet tall with a dagger between its teeth and monstrous horns appeared before her.

"**It seems that I have an uninvited guest. A true rarity these days, colour me surprised. Still, she won't live for much longer." **The figure paused. **"That would truly be a pity, this young girl is destined for far more than a lonely death in between the pure and impure worlds. I suppose I can give her a little push. As added insurance…" **he trailed off, then smirked. A dark purple energy flowed from his stomach towards the floating child, and engulfed her. It was absorbed into her body, and an intricate seal formed around her navel. Daisuke's eyes snapped open, and she gasped, trying again to breathe in a place without air. **"Go on little one. One day I'll see you again."** With that, the space around Daisuke warped again, and the baby disappeared from the black empty world.

A swirl formed in a great green forest, and a young Daisuke was deposited onto the ground. The newborn began cry, terrified from its prior experience. A creature that was pink and looked like a bowling ball with white wings carrying a staff was walking nearby and humming to himself when he heard the crying.

"What is that?" he asked himself, perplexed. He had never heard cries like this before. "I must investigate," he decided, before he took flight and flew towards the sound of the crying. Soon he saw a bundle in the brush, and moved the grass out of the way. He gasped in shock.

"Oh my goodness, a baby? A human one at that." He picked up the bundle and saw Daisuke stop crying. She looked at him with big brown eyes. "Oh goodness, what to do?" he asked himself, when he heard Daisuke giggle and lift her arms at him. It was then he noticed the whisker marks on her cheeks. "What strange marks," he said in fascination, rubbing his finger over one of them and this made the baby Daisuke purr like a cat. "Interesting, how did she get here though?" he asked himself in his head, looking around. "Hello! Someone lose a baby?" he yelled. He waited for a moment, but there was no response. "Looks like I will have to care for you now young one, but what do I name you?" he asked Daisuke who babbled a little. It was then that he noticed the area round him shift and transform. He suddenly found himself and Daisuke in a sewer and in front of a large gate.

"**This is an interesting change," **a voice said.

"Who are you?" he asked aloud, getting ready for a fight.

"**Who are you? Or rather, what are you? I don't know your kind," **the voice said once again. The powder puff with wings looked to see a massive nine tailed fox with purplish fur appear behind the bars of the cage.

"I should be asking you that question, I have never seen a digimon like you before," he told the fox.

"**A digimon? I have never heard of the like. Not surprising I suppose, the Death God did send us across dimensions after all."**

"Across dimensions? Then are you from the human world?" Piximon inquired.

"**I doubt I'm from whatever human world you're thinking off. This is an alternate dimension, not a parallel one. The ways to travel across alternate dimensions are all hard to find and never reliable. Enough on us, I presume you are one of these digimon you speak of?"**

"Indeed, Pixiemon is the name," The creature now known as a digimon and Pixiemon introduced himself.

"**Hn, you can call me Kyuubi. The same being that sent us here also sealed me within that young kit you're holding,"** the fox known now as Kyuubi said, and Pixiemon looked down at Daisuke in surprise.

"She has a fox inside her?" he asked.

"**In a manner of speaking, the true nature of seals is confusing even for myself. Regardless, she is nothing but a victim in these unfortunate circumstances,"** Kyuubi told Pixiemon, who looked up at him.

"Of course. As sad as this is, I see great things in this child future. Now, I must return to my home with Daisuke, farewell," Pixiemon said as he and Daisuke vanished form view.

"**This should be more amusing than fighting that bastard Minato for eternity in the stomach of the Death God," **Kurama thought to himself. Meanwhile, Pixiemon was carrying Daisuke in his arms towards his home, and Daisuke had fallen asleep. He smiled down at the newborn baby, and soon he arrived at what looked like an old fashioned hotel and flew directly up the steps and inside.

"Welcome to your new home Daisuke," Pixiemon said to the sleeping baby. "Well I guess you will appreciate it once you wake up," he chuckled to himself as he flew into his room. He laid Daisuke to rest on the bed.

The end of the first chapter

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

A Fox's Child Chapter Two

After the four long years since Pixiemon had found Daisuke as a baby in the forest, life had been good for the pseudo family. Daisuke had grown up quite well over her four years of life. Pixiemon looked after her the best he could; he taught her how to read, write, speak, and walk, and he had many pictures of the two of them together. One thing remained secret to Daisuke, and that was the fact that Daisuke had a nine tailed fox sealed within her. Kyuubi had made it specifically clear to Pixiemon not to reveal that secret until he contacted her himself. Pixiemon agreed with the fox but that did not mean he had to like it. Now Pixiemon was flying through his home, waving his staff around and humming to himself. He then heard a voice call out to him as he flew into the courtyard of his home.

"Daddy!" Pixiemon smiled as he turned around to see a four year old Daisuke run up to him with a big smile upon her face. Pixiemon then landed as Daisuke neared him.

"Hello Daisuke, what has got you so happy today?" he asked her.

"Daddy I learned a new trick! Want to see?" Daisuke asked Pixiemon with happiness and enthusiasm.

"Oh have you now? Very well let us see," Pixiemon said to Daisuke with a smile on his face, who in turn smiled brightly at him.

"Okay, here we go!" Daisuke exclaimed happily. She then clapped her hands a few times before putting her hands in a cross shape. She gave off a shout of effort and Pixiemon gasped in shock as he and Daisuke were engulfed in a puff of smoke. "Smokey," Daisuke coughed. Pixiemon coughed and hacked as well before he spun his staff around and cleared away the smoke. He gasped as he saw three more Daisuke's beside the original.

"Daisuke what in the name of... What did you do?" he asked one of them.

"Daddy, over here," Pixiemon turned to face another Daisuke smiling at him brightly.

"No over here," Pixiemon looked over at another smiling Daisuke.

"No here," another Daisuke said to Pixiemon, who looked over at that one as well.

"Which is the real me?" one Daisuke asked, looking at the other three copies of herself.

'"It's me!" the other three chorused, and the four Daisuke's started to argue about who was the real one and who were the clones. Pixiemon just watched the four argue and started to get a migraine and a tick mark on his forehead.

"Enough!" he shouted, and all four Daisuke's went silent.

"Sorry," all four Daisuke's chorused to Pixiemon, who sighed in frustration and scratched his head.

"I know, all four of you line up," he told them, and the four Daisuke's did so. Pixiemon then whacked one of the Daisuke's in the head, and the other three poofed away in clouds of smoke.

"OW! What was that for?" Daisuke complained.

"Well, I thought if I hit the real one, the other three would go away, and they did didn't they?" Pixiemon asked her, and she frowned at him and rubbed her head which now had a bump.

"Well yeah, but that still hurt daddy," Daisuke said with a pout on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, want me to kiss it better huh?" Pixiemon asked Daisuke, who looked at him then away from him with a slight blush on her face. She nodded her head and leaned down, and Pixiemon chuckled as he kissed Daisuke's bump on her head and she giggled. "All better?" he asked Daisuke who nodded her head.

"Yep, thanks daddy," Daisuke said.

"Now can you tell me how you learned such a technique?" Pixiemon asked her.

"Oh, I was taking a nap and it just kind of came to me. You should have seen me the first time I tried it, I made enough copies of me to fill my entire room!" Daisuke exclaimed in childlike awe and happiness, and Pixiemon's jaw dropped and hit the ground.

"How many exactly?" he asked Daisuke, who looked at her hands and counted up and showed him ten fingers.

"This many," Daisuke smiled at him, and Pixiemon gasped in shock.

"Ten that is incredible, oh you make me so proud," he said as he hugged Daisuke tightly, and she giggled and she hugged him back.

"Thanks daddy!" she chirped happily as they heard a noise and Pixiemon turned around with Daisuke behind him.

"Who's there, show thyself!" Pixiemon shouted raising his staff.

"Calm down, it is me," they both heard an old voice call out as an old man with wrinkles and a small white ponytail wearing samurai armour walked through the door.

"Gennai?" Pixiemon asked in confusion.

"Daddy who is that?" Daisuke asked him timidly.

"An old friend, now please Daisuke leave us alone for a while," Pixiemon told Daisuke who looked at him.

"But…" Daisuke said.

"Now Daisuke please," Pixiemon said once again, and Daisuke looked at him and the man now known as Gennai and nodded her head. She then ran away into a different room and shut the door behind her and Pixiemon glared at Gennai. "Why are you here?" he asked Gennai.

"I came to check on you. I had heard that you took in a human baby, but I never knew you kept her," Gennai said thoughtfully.

"So what if I did so, it is none of your concern," Pixiemon said to him.

"Now now, you don't need to be so defensive. But it is of my concern, humans don't belong in this world. Send her back to the human world," Gennai said.

"No I will not! Daisuke is my daughter, even if she is a human she is like my own daughter. I will not send her to a strange world that is completely unknown to her. I am the only family she has ever known! If you ever come back here again with the intentions of trying to send my daughter to another world, you will not be safe from my wrath!" Pixiemon shouted pointing his staff towards Gennai who frowned at him.

"How very selfish of you Pixiemon, I honestly expected better. You are keeping her in this world not because it's best for her, but because you don't want to give her up. She needs to grow up with other humans, not just Digimon, lest she lose sight of who she truly is. However, it is clear to me that words won't sway you. I shall depart, but think on my words," Gennai said as he walked away, and Pixiemon frowned at him.

"Daisuke belongs with me; she considers me her father and I will not abandon her to a world where she has no one," he thought to himself as Daisuke was listening from the other side of the door.

"Would daddy really send me away?" she asked herself sadly. As the door opened up, Daisuke saw Pixiemon looking at her in disapproval.

"Daisuke, were you listening?" he asked her.

"No daddy," she lied, but Pixiemon frowned at her she pouted and her lip trembled. "Daddy, would you really get rid of me and send me to this human world?" she asked Pixiemon, who frowned at her and wacked her over the head with his staff. She yelped in pain and surprise.

"No I would not, and don't you ever think of such things again. You are my daughter and I would never send you to another world where we would be apart," Pixiemon said to Daisuke with a smile on his face, and Daisuke looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked him, and Pixiemon nodded his head agreeing with her. She smiled brightly at him and hugged her pseudo father tightly; he was sure he heard a bone pop out of place. "I love you daddy," she chirped happily, and Pixiemon smiled as he hugged Daisuke back.

"I love you as well Daisuke. Now then, it is time for you to clean the house," he said.

"What! Why!?" she shouted in shock.

"Well for eavesdropping, and also you can use that technique that you showed me to speed the whole thing up," Pixiemon replied, and Daisuke pouted.

"No fair," she said.

"Life isn't, now hop to it Daisuke," Pixiemon said, and Daisuke grumbled a few choice words and walked off. Pixiemon smiled at his daughter.

**Time Skip: Daisuke Age Seven**

Daisuke, now seven years of age with her red hair reaching down past her shoulders and whisker birthmarks which had become slightly more defined over the years, was reading a book in her bedroom when she heard the door open up. She looked over to see Pixiemon walk over to her.

"Hey Dad, what's wrong?" She asked seeing the look of worry on her father's face and he sighed sadly.

"Daisuke, you know the digital world has been in turmoil, right?" he asked the seven year old who nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah," she replied. "How could I not? Most of the digital world has been absorbed into that horrible Spiral Mountain."

"It is because four powerful evil digimon have come to destroy the digital world, and they will soon succeed even though the DigiDestined have returned," Pixiemon said.

"You mean those kids with the Digimon that you took in to try and teach?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The very same, and I am afraid that they are in trouble, so I must go and assist them," Pixiemon said.

"What!?" Daisuke shouted in shock, looking at Pixiemon.

"It is the only way, I must go now and save them," he said sadly as he turned to walk away, but Daisuke jumped in front of him.

"No! I won't let you! What about me!?" She asked him.

"You will be fine, I have raised you well enough as it is," Pixiemon replied. "If I fail to save these children, the both of us would eventually be destroyed. It is better for me alone to sacrifice my life in order to save the ones destined to save our world."

"No! This isn't fair! You're the only family I have known and now you leave me to rescue some stupid kids!?" Daisuke shouted in anger.

"Daisuke!" Pixiemon bellowed back to her, and Daisuke growled at him.

"Fine, go on! Go and die! See if I care!" she screamed before she ran off trying to avoid crying. Pixiemon shed a tear before he took a deep breath and flew away from the house, but not before he waved the staff and a barrier appeared around the house.

"Forgive me my daughter," he whispered, before he flew through the sky. Daisuke meanwhile was sobbing uncontrollably curled up into a ball.

"Dad, please be okay," she sobbed. Time passed and Pixiemon never returned. Daisuke waited days for him to return alive, but he never did and Daisuke had to accept the inevitable truth that Pixiemon, her father, was gone and never coming back to her. She fell into a depressed state and rarely ate or slept as her last words to Pixiemon went through her mind all the time.

"_Go and die! See if I care!"_ she remembered, and she sobbed.

"I can't believe I said that to him, now I can never apologise because he is gone," she said to herself sadly. She then heard a growling noise from somewhere and looked up to see the world around her shift and shimmer before she found herself in a sewer, in front of a large gate with a paper tag on it. "Where am I?" she asked in confusion

"**Welcome to your mind young one,"** A deep voice said, and Daisuke looked at the gate and saw a massive purple fox appear on the other side of the gate. It looked down at the redheaded girl.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked him.

"**I am a being of chakra, a living force of nature; one swing of one of my nine tails can create tsunamis, I am the Kyuubi!" **the fox bellowed, and Daisuke fell on her butt.

"A nine tailed fox! I have never heard of a Digimon like you before," Daisuke said.

"**That would be because I'm not a Digimon."**__He saw her confusion. **"I understand your doubt, but I'm afraid you'll have to take my word for it. I am a collection of spiritual energy, not a being of data."** Kyuubi paused a second time. **"Years back, when you were just a newborn, I made that pink powder puff promise to look after you. So,"** he said smugly, **"in a way you have me to thank for saving your life."**

"Powder puff? You mean Pixiemon?" she asked.

"_**That's all she got out of that?**_**"** he thought exasperatedly. **"Yes."** The fox suddenly grew solemn. **"I saw what happened at the end. Do not blame yourself for his death, for he did not blame you. This leads into why I finally brought you before me."**

"Wh-what is it?" Daisuke asked meekly. Kyuubi snorted, the wind blowing Daisuke's hair back momentarily.

"**You are currently without a guardian in a world full of potentially hostile monsters. Moreover, you are weak,"** he said firmly. She growled, but he ignored her. **"In this world, being weak is being dead, and unlike a Digimon your data won't reconfigure itself. No, you need to get stronger, and I hold the keys to that."**

"How?" Daisuke asked, curious in spite of herself.

"**As you have figured out by now, you are capable of feats that normal humans cannot. I know that Pixiemon and Gennai have discussed as much with you. I am the reason for this. During the… journey to this world, I happened to acquire a small stash of information. Indeed I have filtered small parts of it to you over the years. I cannot help you in some areas, as much of this information was made for humans. However, my years of experience and knowledge can still guide you on the right path. Prepare yourself, for soon we will begin your true training. I will call you when I am ready to start."**

"Wait!" Daisuke yelled. He stared at her, slightly surprised at the outburst. "What's your name?" she asked. "I mean, it sounded like Kyuubi was just your title, so what's your actual name?" Kyuubi sighed.

"**You haven't earned the honour of knowing that,"** he told her. **"Maybe someday, when you've actually earned my respect, I can tell you." **Daisuke pouted, but before she once again found herself in her room.

Daisuke no longer wanted to stay at Pixiemon's house, there were too many memories there. She grabbed a rucksack and filled it with food, water, and other items like books and a knife that had a ring on the handle. She also grabbed a paintbrush and an ink bottle. Daisuke then took a deep breath and left the house for the last time. She walked for hours through the desert that surrounded her home. However, soon the heat got to her and she collapsed in exhaustion. Two figures walked over to her.

"Hey it's a human," one said.

"She doesn't look good, we better get her someplace safe," the second figure replied, and two sets of hands picked her up and carried her off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

A Foxes Child Chapter Three

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Three: Meeting Two New Friends

Daisuke groaned as she heard two voices speak up. "Hey I think she is waking up," one of the voices said as Daisuke felt a poke in the cheek with what felt like a stick.

"Don't do that stupid," he second voice hissed, and Daisuke opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see two faces staring down at her. She blinked a few times, and her vision cleared up and she got a good look at the two faces. One was made of rock and had two bright yellow eyes, the other however was a pumpkin that had an axe in its head.

"Who are you two?" she asked them, sitting up.

"Oh good, you are okay," the pumpkin head said.

"Yeah, we thought you weren't going to wake up," the rock head said, and Daisuke looked at them both.

"Where am I?" she asked them as she looked around, confused to find herself in a forest or jungle.

"We found you out cold in the desert, so we brought you to safety," the rock head answered her, and Daisuke looked at them both.

"Oh, well thank you, my name is Daisuke," she introduced herself to them both.

"Daisuke? That is a funny name," the pumpkin head said.

"So?" she asked him slightly defensively.

"Forgive my friend, he is a bit thick," The rock head said to Daisuke.

"Me? You're the one with a head full of rocks," the pumpkin head snapped back, and they both started to argue with one another.

"Hey calm down," Daisuke said to them, and they both looked at her than at each other. "What are your names?" she asked them.

"Oh, I am Gotsumon, and this is my friend Pumpkinmon. So Daisuke, what are you doing out here?" the now revealed rock head Gotsumon introduced, and the pumpkin head Pumpkinmon waved to her.

"Well, I sort of left my home because I was all alone there," Daisuke said to them.

"Really, who is supposed to be taking care of you?" Gotsumon asked her.

"I had a dad but he's dead now. I am all alone now," Daisuke said sadly.

"Hey Daisuke, you aren't alone, how about you hang with us?" Pumpkinmon asked her, and she looked at them both when she heard the Kyuubi speak to her.

"**Go with them child, I sense no hostility from them and they may provide a steady home," **he told Daisuke mentally, who nodded her head and looked at Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon.

"Okay sure, that sound like fun," she said to them both, and they smiled at her.

"But before we all hang out together, you need to learn two words," Gotsumon said.

"What?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

"Simple two words, Hakuna Matata," Gotsumon said.

"Wha?" Daisuke asked again in confusion.

"Hakuna Matata, it means no worries," Pumpkinmon said to her.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase," Gotsumon started to sing.

"Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze," Pumpkinmon sang.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days," Gotsumon sang as they led Daisuke over to a chair made of leaves and sat her down and Pumpkinmon fanned her with a leaf and Gotsumon massaged her aching feet.

"It's our problem free, philosophy," they both sang.

"Hakuna Matata," Gotsumon said.

"Hakuna Matata?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah it is our motto," Pumpkinmon answered her.

"What's a motto?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Gotsumon asked as both he and Pumpkinmon laughed.

"You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems," Pumpkinmon said.

"Yeah, take Pumpkinmon for instance, why when he was a Bakemon," Gotsumon said.

"When I was a Bakemon!" Pumpkinmon sang in baritone.

"Nice," Gotsumon said, clearing his ear out.

"Thanks," Pumpkinmon replied.

"He found his looks had a certain appeal, he could clear a village with a single grin," Gotsumon sang.

"I am a sensitive soul, and it hurt that my friends were all blind, and oh the shame," Pumpkinmon sang.

"He was ashamed," Gotsumon sang.

"Thought of changing my name," Pumpkinmon admitted.

"Oh what's in a name?" Gotsumon asked.

"And I got down hearted,"

"How did you feel?"

"Every time that I…" Pumpkinmon trailed off as Gotsumon covered his mouth.

"Not in front of the girl," Gotsumon told him.

"Oh sorry." Daisuke raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase," they both sang as Gotsumon raised Pumpkinmon on a vine swing and Daisuke looked up at him. "Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze," both he and Gotsumon sang as they swung from the seat.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days," Daisuke sang.

"Sing it girl," Gotsumon said.

"It's our problem free…" they sang.

"Philosophy," Pumpkinmon sang dropping beside them.

"Hakuna Matata," they all sang. Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon then led Daisuke towards a small house made of rocks, leaves, and branches by a stream.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Gotsumon said to her.

"You guys leave here?" Daisuke asked in amazement.

"We live wherever we want," Gotsumon answered her.

"Yeah, home is where your butt rests," Pumpkinmon said.

"It is beautiful," Daisuke said as Pumpkinmon burped.

"Oi vey, I am starving," he said.

"I am so hungry I could eat anything, you guys got hotdogs?" she asked.

"No sorry," Gotsumon said.

"Hamburgers?" she asked.

"Nadda," Pumpkinmon said.

"Soda?" Daisuke asked again.

"Listen Daisuke, if you want to live with us, you will have to eat like us," Gotsumon said as Pumpkinmon climbed a tree and threw down blue apples.

"What are these?" Daisuke asked.

"Lunch," Gotsumon answered, taking a bite out of it and green goo oozed out of it.

"Gross," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Gooey yet tasty," Pumpkinmon said, biting into a yellow apple and blue goo oozed out.

"I am telling you Dai, these things are to die for," Gotsumon said, handing a green apple to Daisuke who took it.

"Oh well, Hakuna Matata," she said, taking a bite out of the apple. Yellow goo oozed out of it slightly, and Daisuke chewed it and swallowed. "Gooey, yet tasty," she smiled.

"Perfect," Gotsumon said as the trio walked off again. As days past, and days turned to months, and months into years, Daisuke grew to accept Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon as her family, learning their ways and growing stronger in her skills and abilities thanks to Kyuubi teachings, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon also assisting when needed. Daisuke soon grew up into a beautiful twelve year old girl, her red hair reaching down to the small of her back, her whiskers had grown even more defined. She also changed her attire, she now wore a brown tunic tied up with a purple bow around it, she also wore orange and black pants with orange boots. Wrapped around her head was blue headband that had two symbols on it. One was a musical note, the other was a leaf symbol around her forehead (the image of the leaf having been provided by Kyuubi). She also carried two large pouches on her back, and to top it all off, she now had a flute strapped to her back.

"Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata," Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon sang.

"It means no worries, for the rest for your days," Daisuke sang.

"It's our problem free philosophy," they all sang before Gotsumon jumped off the cliff into the water below.

"Hakuna Matata," he sang.

"Hakuna Matata," Pumpkinmon sang, following after him.

"Hakuna Matata," Daisuke sang, jumping onto a vine and swinging a bit before she plunged down into the water as well, creating a small tidal wave. They all rode the wave out of the water and Daisuke shook her hair. It went puffy before she smoothed it out. "Hakuuuna Matata," Daisuke sang.

"Hakuna Matata," Gotsumon sang.

"Hakuna Matata, ha ha ha, Hakuna Matata," Daisuke sang as they all walked away.

"Oh you see, I said you would like this," Gotsumon said with a smile on his face, and Daisuke smiled as well.

"Yeah you guys were right, Hakuna Matata is all I needed, and I wouldn't know it without you both," she said to them, and they smiled back at her.

"Hey no problem, we are family after all," Pumpkinmon said to Daisuke, who smiled brightly at them both.

"Yeah, you're right Pumpkinmon, a family," she replied.

"Run for your lives!" They all heard a cry, and they looked around to see several Digimon running through the forest, fear in their eyes.

"What is going on?" Daisuke asked in confusion as one of the Digimon stopped running to look at her.

"It is the Digimon Emperor. If he catches you, he will turn you into his slave forever!" he shouted before running away.

"Daisuke!" Gotsumon shouted and the redhead swerved around 180 degrees to see dark rings flying through the air. Two flew towards Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon and were about to latch onto them both. Fortunately, Daisuke threw two shuriken towards them, hitting the dark rings and shattered them.

"Let's get out of here!" Pumpkinmon shouted, and both Daisuke and Gotsumon nodded their heads. The trio ran away as more dark rings flew by them, latching onto several Digimon and making their eyes turn red. The captured Digimon immediately started to attack the free ones.

"HORN BLASTER!" Daisuke heard a voice cry as she was hit in the back and thrown forwards. She crashed into the ground as Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon stood by her side. They all saw a winged horse walk towards them.

"Unimon!" Gotsumon exclaimed.

"Why is he attacking us?" Daisuke asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't want to find out," Pumpkinmon said.

"HORN BLASTER!" Unimon shouted again as he went to fire another ball of light towards them. Daisuke immediately reached out to find the chakra marker at their house, but knew she wouldn't make it in time. The three all closed their eyes waiting for the impact that never came.

"CORONA FLAME!" A blazing shot of fire collided with the incoming attack and the two detonated a safe distance away from the prone girl and her friends. "You won't hurt her!" they heard a young voice shout. Daisuke opened her eyes to see what appeared to be a small humanoid red and orange lion with a jewel on its forehead. He turned and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Coronamon," he introduced. Daisuke was about to respond when she gasped in surprised. An orange light flew towards her and landed in her hand, forming a very familiar object: a digivice.

"You're my partner?" she asked in surprise. Coronamon nodded.

"Yeah, I'll always protect you," he said with a grin. Coronamon paused for a moment. "What's your name again?" he asked sheepishly. The moment was totally ruined, and Daisuke, Pumpkinmon, and Gotsumon all face planted. Tired of watching, Unimon began to charge up another attack.

"I'll talk later, we need to get out of here!" Daisuke exclaimed, and immediately began to feel for the marker again. Her desperation lent her speed, and just as Unimon launched his Horn Buster, Daisuke and the three Digimon with her vanished in a yellow burst of light.

The four reappeared in another flash of yellow light in their house and all landed in a heap. Daisuke sat up and looked over to the floor where several black lines formed a seal in the center.

"Looks like it worked," she said to herself, walking over to the marks.

"**You know all the basic principles of the Hiraishin. But you've hardly perfected it; the only reason you can travel to this marker so easily is because of your chakra that saturates the area. Trying to teleport to any other marker would take perhaps 10 seconds to finish activating. We'll work on that next, as well as your speed in placing seals. Your grandfather could teleport between markers so quickly it looked like he was in multiple places at once, and could create more markers with a touch of a hand. You still have a long way to go. **

"Thanks a lot sensei," Daisuke told him dryly. "Still, not bad for the first time I used it in a fight, right?" she asked.

"**True. However, perhaps you should pay more attention to your new partner."** Daisuke gasped; for a moment she had completely forgotten that now she was a DigiDestined. She turned to her new partner who was looking at her curiously.

"You spaced out there for a second partner. What's up?" he asked curiously. Daisuke shook her head slightly.

"It's a long story, but as my new partner you deserve to know. First, my name is Daisuke." Daisuke proceeded to tell Coronamon about her life, from being found by Pixiemon, to being raised by him, to meeting Kyuubi, and the circumstances that led to her current living conditions. Almost an hour had passed since Daisuke began talking, and Coronamon finally spoke.

"Looks like you've had quite the life," he told her, a slight smile on his face. "But I promise that I'll always be there to help me." Daisuke felt a feeling well up inside of her, one that only Pixiemon, Gotsumon, and Pumpkinmon had even invoked. She nodded.

"Yeah… I won't leave you either." Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon looked on, happy that Daisuke was happy. Still, they needed to consider a more immediate matter.

"So what was the deal with those rings?" Gotsumon asked.

"I don't know, I mean apart from them turning peaceful Digimon into wild and crazy Digimon, I got nothing," Pumpkinmon answered, and the other three sweatdropped.

"Can we think of it later, I am exhausted. I'm not used to the Hiraishin; it took way more concentration than I thought it would," Daisuke complained, and the three Digimon looked at her and nodded their heads.

"Sure, and tomorrow we can figure out what we are going to do about this Digimon emperor," Coronamon said, and Daisuke her head. They all fell asleep. The next day, Daisuke was already up and about as she sat on the porch of her house. Over the years that she had been with Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, she had improved the house with the uses of the clones she could create. Now Daisuke took her flute from her back and she started to play it, its melody echoing through the quiet of the morning.

"Keep it down!" She heard Gotsumon shout to her from the inside of the house, and she giggled at her friend's antics.

"It isn't that bad Gotsumon," Pumpkinmon replied.

"I think it's beautiful," Coronamon interjected with a smile.

"Yeah whatever," Gotsumon replied.

"**How do you tolerate their antics every day?"** Kyuubi asked in exasperation from within his cage.

"Oh come on, they're not that bad," Daisuke said to him, and she heard the nine tailed fox sigh. Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, and Coronamon then exited the house and sat beside her as she started to play her flute once again.

"So what do you think we should do about this Digimon Emperor?" Coronamon asked after a few minutes of nothing but Daisuke playing the flute.

"I am not sure, but I can tell we will have to do something and soon, if what that Digimon was saying last night was true then this guy could be a problem," Daisuke said as she stopped playing her flute and then she gasped in surprise which made Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon looked at her in curiosity.

"Uh Dai, what's up?" Pumpkinmon asked her.

"I can feel something coming from a few miles away, and it is calling out to me. Let's go check it out," she said as the three looked at her, and they all nodded their heads and the trio set off. Unknown to them however, a dark ring was flying above them. Watching them from the other side of the dark ring was the Digimon Emperor.

"My, she is an interesting subject. She has extraordinary abilities," he chuckled to himself.

A while later we re-join Daisuke, Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, and Coronamon who were now, according to Daisuke, nearing the thing that was calling towards her. Soon they heard a very loud roar that made the three of them tense up.

"What was that?" Gotsumon asked.

"It sounded nearby," Coronamon interjected, and Daisuke nodded her head before she focused and listened around for the source of the roar.

"Follow me," she said before she took off followed by the three Digimon. They soon came across what looked like a dinosaur type Digimon staring down too what Daisuke saw were three creatures that looked exactly like her as well as three Digimon.

"Whoa, a Monochromon!" Gotsumon said in shock.

"And with a dark ring around it," Pumpkinmon said, pointing to the dark ring around Monochromon's body. Daisuke also saw one of the creatures that looked like her was on the ground opposite of Monochromon, and a white feline wearing green gloves standing beside her. The other two were male by the looks of it, one with large brown bushy hair and tanned skin, the other with blond hair and wearing a hat. Beside the tanned boy was a yellow bipedal lizard, and a guinea pig with wings was beside the blond.

"They need help," Coronamon said, and Daisuke looked at him before she nodded.

"Okay, let me think of a plan," Daisuke said before the Monochromon roared and it turned on the girl and cat Digimon. "Fuck it!" she said before she pumped chakra into her legs for increased speed and pushed off of a tree behind her for extra force. Daisuke was propelled forward and landed in between the girl and Monochromon. "You okay?" she asked the girl and cat who were in shock.

"Who is that?" the blonde asked in surprise.

"I don't know but she looks pretty," the yellow lizard said as Monochromon roared loudly at Daisuke.

"Okay, time to get you two out of here," Daisuke said before she grabbed the girl and the cat. Just as Monochromon charged them, Daisuke leapt into the air and landed on the other side of the angry Digimon, and the Monochromon skidded to a halt and turned to face Daisuke. He was about to charge once again when a blazing fireball smashed into the dinosaur.

"PETIT PROMINENCE!" Coronamon shouted as he smashed into the controlled Champion, body engulfed in flames. Monochromon staggered back and collapsed, temporarily stunned.

"Target the black ring Coronamon!" Daisuke yelled. Her Rookie partner nodded.

"CORONA KNUCKLE!" he shouted, and released a barrage of flaming punches into the ring. It began to crack. Unfortunately, Monochromon shook off the previous attack before any more damage could be done.

"SLAMMING ATTACK!" the dinosaur yelled, and stomped on the earth with incredible force. A shockwave was emitted and Coronamon was sent flying backwards. Daisuke gritted her teeth, and committed herself to joining the fight. She charged forward from one side and Coronamon charged Monochromon from the other.

"Wait, it is too dangerous!" the youth with the spiky brown hair yelled. Daisuke ignored him.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Monochromon shouted as he fired two fireballs towards Daisuke and Coronamon. Daisuke leapt high into the air over the fiery attack, kunai out and aiming at the dark ring. Coronamon ignored the flames altogether and continued to charge.

As Daisuke's weapon neared the dark ring, Monochromon's tail suddenly lashed out and struck her side, making an audible crack as one of her ribs broke and sending her flying backwards. "Ah! Fuck!" she yelled, causing the other people to look surprised at her language.

"Daisuke!" Coronamon shouted in fear, faltering. Monochromon was quick to take advantage of this and charged Coronamon. The small fire lion managed to duck and ended up under the dinosaur Champion's stomach. "CORONA KNUCKLE!" he yelled, barraging Monochromon's stomach with fiery punches. Unable to target the dark ring because of the terrible angle, instead Coronamon aimed to weaken his opponent. The controlled Digimon roared in pain and staggered backwards, revealing Coronamon. The dinosaur growled weakly.

Meanwhile, Daisuke gritted her teeth and tried to stand. "This is bad," she said to herself.

"**Fear not, I will heal your injuries,"** the Kyuubi interjected. Sure enough, she felt the pain in her ribs and her other minor injuries heal in a matter of seconds. Her eyes turned red temporarily, but faded with her injuries. **"This is your first true battle child. Don't let your guard down for even an instant. Remember, focus is the key."** Daisuke nodded.

"Got it," she told him. Daisuke stood, ready to continue the fight. "Coronamon, when I tell you to be ready to use your strongest fire attack," she instructed. Her partner nodded.

"Got it." Daisuke went through several handsigns. "WIND STYLE: CUTTING GALE!" A tornado of wind flew towards Monochromon. Coronamon added his own touch.

"CORONA FLAME!" He converted all of the remaining stamina in his body into a single large fire attack that mixed with Daisuke's flames. The massive flaming tornado converged on Monochromon who desperately tried to counter.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" A very large fireball was spat out by the dinosaur and collided with the incoming fire tornado. The two attacks stalled for a second before the Volcanic Strike was overpowered. The massive fire attack struck Monochromon who roared in pain. Fire continued to obscure the area for several more moments.

"You killed him!" the blond human yelled in protest. "You could have just gone after the ring!" Daisuke sighed.

"Don't you know anything about Digimon? As a dragon type Digimon, Monochromon is pretty resistant to fire, but I'm willing to bet the dark ring isn't." Sure enough, when the fire died down, they saw a few black flakes fall off Monochromon's neck, and the dinosaur's eyes returned from red to their normal cerulean colour. He slumped down and promptly began to snore, completely exhausted from his ordeal. Coronamon was also worn out from his last attack, sitting down on the burnt ground. The brown haired male human stepped forwards.

"Thanks for saving us," he said sincerely. "I'm sorry we leapt to conclusions about your attack, please forgive us. While we are fairly knowledgeable about Digimon, we still have much to learn. My name is Tai, and this is my partner Agumon. The blond is called TK and his partner is the Patamon. Lastly, this girl is Kari my sister, and her partner is Gatomon," he explained to Daisuke.

"Nice to meet you I guess," Daisuke responded. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"That was pretty awesome, how did you create that tornado?" TK blurted out. He then looked embarrassed of his outburst. Daisuke chuckled.

"Trade secret. By the way, my name's Daisuke." Tai stepped in.

"It's nice to meet you Daisuke. You're very skilled and your partner is no slouch himself. You're a DigiDestined to, right? I'm not sure how you got here, but can you help by save the digital world from the Digimon Emperor?"

"DigiDestined," she whispered. "You guys are DigiDestined?" she asked aloud, her posture suddenly hostile. The other humans nodded, suddenly wary. Daisuke quickly grabbed her partner and two digital friends before they all vanished with a yellow flash of light.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Tai asked, looking over to where Daisuke was before. However, now there was no sign of them.

"They vanished," TK said in shock.

"But why?" Kari added, confused.

"Who knows. I hope we'll run into her again for more answers, but for now let's all just go home and tell the others," Tai said. The three of them and their Digimon partners all left.

Meanwhile Daisuke, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon had just arrived back at their home and Daisuke ran into the house and into her room and huddled up on her bed and she started to sob.

"Daisuke," she looked up to see Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon walk into her room and they sat beside her. Coronamon was resting elsewhere in the house. "Is everything okay?" Gotsumon asked her.

"No, those three are part of the DigiDestined," she sobbed.

"The same DigiDestined that your father saved?" Pumpkinmon asked her, and she nodded sadly.

"Just being around the people who are indirectly responsible for my father dying… it hurts," Daisuke sobbed.

"You know you don't have to be around them. But, are you going to abandon them? Even if it means the Digimon Emperor's victory?" Gotsumon asked her.

"I don't know, I just don't know," she replied, eyes tearing up again.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

A Foxes Child Chapter Four

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Four: Meeting the Digimon Emperor

The next morning after the encounter with the controlled Monochromon and the three humans that Daisuke now knew as the DigiDestined, the group of people that were responsible for Daisuke's surrogate father's death, she was in her room sitting on her bed, knees held up to her chest. "I can't believe that those bastards are back, I thought they were done with the Digital World!" she shouted in anger, her eyes turning into red with black slits momentarily.

"**Calm down child," **Kyuubi said to his host mentally.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down you stupid fuzz ball, in case you didn't notice I just came face to face with three of the people that were responsible for the death of my father!" Daisuke snarled back at the nine tailed purple fox who sighed in disbelief. But before the fox could react, the door to Daisuke's room opened up and Daisuke looked up to see her partner Coronamon standing there. "Yeah?" she asked her partner who smiled.

"Hi there partner, I just wanted to see how you were doing," he replied to Daisuke who gave a small smile.

"I'm alright, just really angry and upset that I ran into three of the people that were responsible for the death of my father, and the dumb fox is annoying me," she replied to Coronamon who nodded his head in understanding. Kyuubi growled slightly in annoyance but Daisuke ignored her tenant. Coronamon then sat beside Daisuke on her bed and snuggled up to her.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I'm here for you," he said to her, and Daisuke smiled at her partner in return.

"Thanks for that Coronamon. Do you know where Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon are?" she asked her partner who shrugged his shoulders. They heard a smash and crash from the kitchen of the house and Daisuke and her partner ran out to see Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon mopping the floor or picking up pieces of what appeared to be a broken bowl. "What the hell happened here?" Daisuke asked her two friends who looked at her.

"Um hi there Dai," Gotsumon said.

"Yeah hi, and sorry about the mess, we were trying to fix you some breakfast," Pumpkinmon said apologetically to the redhead.

"Oh, you guys were?" Daisuke asked with a small blush on her face.

"Yeah, ramen. We know you like it, but somebody bumped into me and made me drop the bowl," Gotsumon said glaring at Pumpkinmon who glared back at him.

"Me, you didn't watch where you were going," he snapped back as the two Digimon butted heads, and Daisuke sighed while Coronamon raised an eyebrow at the other two Digimon.

"Enough you two, it's the thought that counts right?" she asked the two of them, and all three Digimon nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah you're right Daisuke, so what do you guys usually do right about now?" Coronamon asked the three of them.

"Oh well, Daisuke usually trains right now for a few hours," Gotsumon said, and Coronamon looked at Daisuke who nodded her head and she smiled.

"Right, do you want to see me train Coronamon?" she asked her new partner who looked at her in amazement.

"Really?" he asked with stars in his eyes, and Daisuke nodded her head. "Wahoo!" he cheered, and Daisuke, Gotsumon, and Pumpkinmon laughed before Daisuke left the house followed by the three Digimon. Coronamon noticed several straw targets with targets on them. "Whoa, those look cool," he admitted, and Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon nodded their heads.

"What's my time you guys?" Daisuke asked as Pumpkinmon looked at a piece of wood.

"Two and a half seconds to hit all the targets," he read, and Daisuke nodded her head as she got into her stance.

"Go!" Gotsumon shouted holding a stopwatch, and as he said that Daisuke's hand blurred from sight and just as quickly three shuriken imbedded themselves in each target. Coronamon whistled impressed greatly.

"Wow," he said.

"Wow indeed, two point three seconds, you beat your old time by two milliseconds," Gotsumon said looking at his stopwatch and Daisuke smiled.

"Oh yeah, I am just that good," she cheered with a smile on her face.

"I'll say," Gotsumon smiled at his friend. They then heard a beep and everyone looked down at Daisuke's back pouch as she pulled out her digivice. She saw a purple and red dot on the screen.

"What's that Daisuke?" Pumpkinmon asked her as the three Digimon walked over to her.

"My digivice is picking up something, and it isn't far from here," Daisuke answered him.

"Should we check it out?" Gotsumon asked the others who all looked at him then at Daisuke.

"What?" she asked them.

"Well it is your decision Dai, should we go check it out or not?" Pumpkinmon asked her, and Daisuke looked up into the sky.

"What do you think?" she asked the Kyuubi mentally who growled quietly.

"**It is your decision child, but be careful, there is the chance of you running into those DigiDestined again as well as this Digimon Emperor that you and your friends have all heard about," **he told her, and Daisuke nodded her head in agreement.

"Uh, Daisuke?" Coronamon asked his partner, waving his hand in front of Daisuke's face who shook her head and she looked down at him.

"Yeah buddy?" she asked her partner who smiled at her.

"You spaced out again, were you talking to the nine tailed fox?" he asked her, and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Yeah, he just said that there was a chance of us running into the DigiDestined or the Digimon Emperor, or maybe both," she answered, and the three Digimon all looked at one another.

"Well, maybe it would be best if you and I investigated the signal," Coronamon said.

"What!?" Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon shouted in shock.

"Why would we let you go alone? Daisuke could be hurt and you could be turned on her by the Digimon Emperor," Gotsumon told Coronamon.

"Yeah, he's right," Pumpkinmon said.

"Guys calm down," Daisuke urged, and the three Digimon looked at her.

"Sorry," they said at the same time making Daisuke smile at them all.

"It's okay, you all have a valid arguments. But Coronamon is my partner and we'd be able to investigate the signal quicker and stealthier. True the Emperor could outnumber us, but I can escape with the Hiraishin along with Coronamon, but it's harder to take multiple people. I think discretion is more important than quantity at the moment," Daisuke reasoned, and Coronamon agreed while the other two reluctantly nodded their heads at the argument.

"Are you sure," Pumpkinmon asked worriedly.

"Yes I am sure, and don't worry, it will be in and out before the Emperor even knows it," Daisuke replied, and her friend nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay Dai, if you are sure," Gotsumon said.

"Hey Hakuna Matata," she replied, and Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon laughed and nodded their heads.

"What's Hakuna Matata?" Coronamon asked, but before Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon could answer Daisuke covered their mouths.

"We'll tell you later," she said to him, and he nodded his head.

"Okay then, come on we are wasting time," Coronamon said, and Daisuke nodded her head back as she picked up her partner and draped him over her shoulders. She pumped chakra into her legs and shot off like a bullet away from the house, and Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon both walked back in. Daisuke zoomed through the jungle and soon found herself on the plains. She then stopped running for a few minutes as Coronamon fell off her shoulders and sat on his butt.

"What a rush," he said dizzily, looking up into the air with swirls, and Daisuke giggled.

"Here let me help you up," she said as she helped Coronamon to his feet, and Daisuke pulled out her digivice from one of her back pouches and looked at it to see the two blips were now closer to them. "Looks like the signal is nearby," Daisuke noted, "But where are they?" she asked, scratching her head.

"Hey Daisuke, look at that," Coronamon said, and Daisuke looked at her partner to see him pointing at a very large temple.

"Whoa, what is that?" she asked in awe.

"**A temple obviously," **the Kyuubi deadpanned to Daisuke mentally, and she sweatdropped.

"I knew what it was a temple idiot fox, but I have never seen one like that before," she replied, and the Kyuubi sighed to himself. "Anyways, time to check it out," she said, and Coronamon nodded his head. The two of them both walked towards the temple and climbed up the stairs to the top. However unknown to them a dark ring was floating above them and the Digimon Emperor was watching them from his base.

"There you are. My you are an interesting girl. I wonder…," he mumbled to himself as he pressed a few buttons and a screen appeared in front of him. On that screen was a silhouette of Daisuke that had blue lines flowing through her body but mostly centred around her heart and her navel with had purple lines intertwining with the blue lines. "Very peculiar, I need to study this one more closely," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Coronamon had just reached the top of the stairs and they saw two altars that had two eggs on them.

"What are these things?" Daisuke asked walking towards them.

"I think those are Digi-Eggs," Coronamon answered her as Daisuke placed her hand on one of them. She felt nothing and then tried to pick it up. However, she was completely unable to do so and then tried with the other egg and also failed.

"Looks like these things aren't mine," she said.

"Could they belong to the DigiDestined?" her partner asked as they heard voices coming up the stairs. "Speak of the Daemon," he joked, and Daisuke snickered.

"Good one, time to get out of here," she said as she then picked up Coronamon and jumped off the temple. Using chakra, she attached to the side of the temple and walked down with her partner safely in her arms. She then dropped onto the ground and they both walked away from the temple.

"I take it you don't want to talk to them?" Coronamon asked her.

"No shit, what would I say anyway? Hi there did you know you bastards were responsible for the death of the only family I ever knew, yeah that is the perfect thing to say," Daisuke snapped at him before she sighed. "Sorry buddy, I'm not in the mood to talk to them okay?" she apologised to her partner who smiled brightly at her and hugged her.

"Sure thing, but we'll have to confront them sooner or later," he said, and Daisuke nodded her head in agreement. Just then the ground then started to shake violently. "What now!?" he asked in shock as Daisuke took out her tri pronged kunai, and her partner readied himself for battle as well.

"Who's there!?" Daisuke shouted just before the ground cracked beneath them and they fell down the hole and into darkness.

"Rise and shine," a voice called, and Daisuke opened her eyes groggily and groaned. She found herself high above the ground, and then looked up to see a boy with indigo hair, purple tinted sunglasses and a blue and yellow trimmed cape standing on a cliff face.

"Who are you!?" Daisuke shouted at him.

"I'm the one asking the questions silly girl," he sneered.

"Let me guess, you're that stupid fucker the Digimon Emperor right?" Daisuke asked him.

"Speaking, and you've got a mouth on you. Didn't your parents wash your mouth out with soap?" he taunted her.

"Oh fuck off! Why am I here?" she asked, struggling against her chains that held her on the cliff side.

"You're trespassing in my garden," the Digimon Emperor replied.

"Your garden!? Are you kidding me, I live here! If this is anyone's garden it's mine since I have been here my whole life!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut and to pay for your mistake," the Emperor said as he snapped his fingers and Coronamon appeared on the other side of the cliff face.

"Coronamon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Dai, nice view huh?" he asked her.

"I didn't notice, now let him go!" Daisuke shouted at the Emperor.

"Not until you answer my question," he said.

"What?" Daisuke snapped back at the Emperor who smirked.

"What is the deal with that mark on your stomach?" he asked Daisuke whose jaw dropped in shock.

"Of all the questions you could ask, you choose that… Wait a fucking minute! Did you look under my shirt!?" she asked the Emperor.

"Well…yes, I detected strange energy fluctuations from your body and I saw the mark on your stomach so…" the Emperor said.

"Did you cop a fucking feel?!" Daisuke cut him off.

"Uh…no," the Emperor said with a barely noticeable blush, and Daisuke growled.

"You did didn't you!?" she snapped in anger.

"So what if I did, you are in no position to threaten me and neither is your partner," the Emperor said as he snapped his fingers again and a dark ring flew towards Coronamon slowly before it stopped. "Now tell me how you got those powers that you have," the Emperor said.

"Why do you want to know?" Daisuke asked the Emperor, barely keeping her anger and rage at bay. The Emperor smirked at her.

"Well for one, I thought you were with those humans but you ran away from them both times, so I want to know why are you running from them?" he asked Daisuke who looked down at the ground below. "Well?" he asked again.

"None of your business you stinking pervert!" Daisuke shouted, her whisker marks getting more defined and her eyes turning red with black slits in anger.

"Touchy aren't we?" the Digimon Emperor asked Daisuke with a smirk on his face, and Daisuke struggled to break her binds. "Don't bother struggling, those bindings will drain all of that excess power you have so you have no escape," the Emperor said before he snapped his fingers again and the dark ring flew towards Coronamon.

"No! Leave him alone!" Daisuke shouted.

"Beg me to spare your friend," the Emperor said to Daisuke with a smirk on his face, and she growled at him as she struggled against her bind again.

"Help me out fox!" Daisuke shouted mentally towards the Kyuubi.

"**It was carelessness on your part that got you into this mess. Be grateful that this pathetic child really gets on my nerves, or I would leave you clean up your own mess."**

"Just do it!" Daisuke retorted to him. Daisuke felt the fox flood her body with power and she roared loudly. Daisuke shot off the wall with a mighty explosion and smashed into Coronamon, pulling and him off the wall. He smiled at his partner before Daisuke skidded down the canyon and landed on the floor.

"I warned you!" the Digimon Emperor shouted at her, but Daisuke gave him the bird and he growled at her before whistling. "Snimon! Drimogemon, Mojyamon!" he shouted as a praying mantis Digimon, a mole with a drill on its nose, and a Digimon that looked like the abominable snowman with a dark ring around his forearm and red eyes all appeared in front of the duo. "Attack!" the Digimon Emperor ordered, and when the three Digimon went to attack them both a voice called out.

"Hey need help!" Both Daisuke and Coronamon looked up to see a lavender haired girl on a flying Digimon fly towards them.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked her.

"Names Yolei," The lavender haired girl now known as Yolei said as her Digimon landed beside the two of them.

"Hey," Coronamon said with a smile. It was then that Daisuke looked behind her to see the two people that she had saw the day before along with a young boy and two older kid's one a boy with red hair and a girl with orange hair run towards them.

"Great," she mumbled to herself. The kid stopped running right behind Daisuke.

"Hey, you're that girl from yesterday," TK said to her.

"So?" she asked, "In case you did not notice, three angry Digimon are coming our way," Daisuke said sarcastically as the three Digimon charged the group.

"Daisuke?" Coronamon asked her.

"I got this," she said taking out her flute, and she bit her thumb making it bleed and everyone winced as she weaved through handsigns. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" she shouted as there was a massive cloud of smoke and everyone covered their eyes as the Digimon Emperor watched on. The smoke died down and in front of Daisuke were three ogres all with bandages around their eyes, and their mouths had stiches holding them shut. The centre one had bracers with long spikes on them, the left one held a massive club and the third held no weapons as its upper body was wrapped entirely in bandages.

"What the hell are those things?" Yolei asked as the young boy hid behind TK and Kari.

"Close friends," Daisuke's reply was before she put her flute to her lips and started to play a melody. The three ogres roared before they charged the three Digimon, and the Emperor was in shock as were the DigiDestined while Coronamon found himself in awe of his partner's abilities.

"Wow… she's stronger than I am," he thought to himself with surprise and a small amount of sadness.

"ICE CLOUD!" Mojyamon shouted before he threw an icicle towards the middle ogre with the spike, but Daisuke played a note and that ogre swung his arm and shattered the icicle into pieces. Mojyamon yelped in shock as the ogre swung its arm again and shattered the dark ring. The ogre holding the club ran towards Snimon who took to the air, but before he could get high enough the ogre roared and jumped into the air before slamming its club into the Snimon and sending it down to the ground with a massive crater forming from the impact. The third and final ogre jumped at Drimogemon who suddenly drilled into the ground and avoided the attack, and popped back up behind the ogre and charged towards the ogre's back.

"Watch out!" Coronamon shouted, and Daisuke nodded her head before she played another melody on her flute and the ogre leapt into the air. Drimogemon looked up in shock just as the ogre crashed into from above and the dark ring shattered from the force of the impact.

"That's that," Daisuke said as she strapped her flute on her back again and the three ogres vanished in puffs of smoke. Coronamon walked over to the three Digimon as did Daisuke. "Are you three okay?" she asked them as the three Digimon shook their heads.

"Yeah, sorry for attacking you two," Snimon said.

"No worries," Coronamon said to him.

"We had to fight you to free you from the Emperor's control, hope we can still be friends," Daisuke said to the three Digimon.

"Sure thing, see you around Daisuke, say hi to Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon for us," Mojyamon said waving and Daisuke waved back to them as did Coronamon.

"Well that was cool, I didn't know you could do that Daisuke," Coronamon said in awe and this made Daisuke blush in embarrassment. It was then that TK and Kari along with the other humans and Digimon walked towards Daisuke and Coronamon.

"What do you guys want?" Daisuke asked coldly, and the DigiDestined all looked at her in surprise.

"Hi there, I'm Sora. TK, Tai and Kari told us a lot about you," the orange haired girl said to Daisuke with a warm smile on her face, and Daisuke looked at her with a neutral expression and Sora took her hand back nervously.

"My name is Izzy nice to meet you," the redhead said now known as Izzy introduced himself before he pointed at a ladybug like Digimon. "And this is my partner Tentomon."

"A pleasure," Tentomon greeted.

"My name is Cody," the young boy introduced.

"Nice to meet you I guess," she said.

"Are you a DigiDestined?" Izzy asked her, and Daisuke frowned at him.

"No I am not," she replied evenly.

"But how else could you be in the Digital World?" Kari asked her.

"I live here," Daisuke replied, and everyone gasped in shock.

"You live here?" Yolei asked her in shock.

"Yeah, ever since I was born," Daisuke answered her. "Well, very shortly after anyways."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked curiously.

"None of your business," Daisuke snarled as she grabbed Coronamon and they vanished in a yellow flash back towards their home, leaving the DigiDestined alone.

"Okay that was weird," TK said.

"I hope she'll be okay," Kari said and the other DigiDestined nodded their heads as they all walked off back towards their home.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Five: First Taste of Kyuubi's Power

Daisuke and Coronamon arrived in a flash of yellow light just outside their house and both Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon ran out with relief on their faces. "Daisuke, you're alright!" Gotsumon cheered jumping into Daisuke's arms, and the redhead giggled at his antics before Pumpkinmon also jumped at her. The extra added weight made her crash to the ground while Coronamon laughed and he got three sets of glares in return.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as Daisuke, Gotsumon, and Pumpkinmon clambered back to their feet.

"We were starting to get worried about you guys, you were gone a long time," Gotsumon told both Daisuke and her partner.

"Sorry about that, guys. We kind of had a run in with the Digimon Emperor," Daisuke said, and both Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon gasped in shock.

"What!?" they both shouted at her.

"He didn't hurt Daisuke at all, she kind of broke free before he could do that anyway," Coronamon said with a smile. Both Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon looked at one another, before they looked at Daisuke again.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine," She told them both with a smile and they sighed in relief.

"By the way Daisuke, how did you summon those things," Coronamon asked his partner in awe, and both Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon laughed which made him look at them both. "What?" he asked them.

"So you finally met those guys," Gotsumon mused aloud.

"What are you guys talking about?" Coronamon asked in confusion.

"Well I think it was what two years ago was it?" Pumpkinmon asked Daisuke.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," She said with a laugh.

"Can one of you guys please explain on how in the heck my partner can summon ogre Digimon!?" Coronamon shouted in frustration, and the other three looked at him in shock. He blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it buddy," Daisuke said to him brightly while patting his head, and he smiled back at her brightly. "Those weren't actually Digimon as strange as it sounds. I suppose I should tell you now about this particular event."

Flashback Two Years ago: Daisuke age ten

Daisuke was busy out the front of the house climbing a tree without the use of her hands, and she was getting close to the very top. "I almost got it, I am nearly there," she said when she heard a voice call out to her.

"**Child, we need talk,**" Kyuubi said mentally, and Daisuke yelped in shock as she lost her footing and she fell off the tree and crashed to the ground and she moaned in pain.

"What the hell fox! I was almost at the top of the tree, it took me three months to get that far," Daisuke shouted in anger at the fox inside of her who sighed deeply.

"**It is something important, and I don't feel like putting it off any longer. Besides, it's funny to watch you fall on your head. I have to get my entertainment somehow,**" The fox told Daisuke who was rubbing her head as a severe bump managed to form on it.

"Stupid, ugly, smelly, mangy, annoying, smug ass fox," she mumbled as she heard a growl and the area surrounding her shifted and morphed until she was in front of the cage where the Kyuubi was held. The purple fox looked down at her and frowned slightly. "Uh hi," she said nervously with a sheepish grin and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at her. "So what is so important that you had to give me a probable concussion?" she asked.

"**Don't be a wimp brat! I think it's about time you received a birth right of yours that was left with me," **Kyuubi answered her, and Daisuke's eyes widened in shock. The fox shut his eyes for a second and a poof of smoke appeared in front of Daisuke who coughed slightly. The smoke then cleared up and she saw a very large scroll sitting in front of her. She then grabbed the scroll and opened it up slowly, seeing a lot of kanji on it.

"Huh? Summoning Contract?" she read in confusion, looking up at Kyuubi who nodded his head at her.

"**Yes, this contract is one of several like this one. A summoning contract allows whoever signs it to call forth whatever type of creature the contract is for. For example, your grandfather and father signed the Toad Contract, meaning they could summon toads to aid them in battle. There are others such as Snakes, Slugs, Hawks, and many others that I could name of the top of my head," **the fox explained as Daisuke looked at the contract.

"Wait…this isn't for Toads, Slugs, Snakes, or Hawks; it is for ogres, what's so special about them?" she asked frowning at the fox who sighed again.

"**You are as dense as your father once was brat, the thing that is so special about this contract is that this very contract is the one that your mother signed," t**he fox said to Daisuke who gasped in shock.

"My mom signed this contract, but why isn't her name on it?" she with a sad look on her face.

"**In order for me to obtain this contract, it had to be a mental projection. If you sign it here you will be able to summon the Ogre tribe. They will know but your mother won't because your name will be unreadable to her, so she and your father cannot find or reverse summon you. I'm afraid this isn't a way to make contact with your parents," **Kyuubi said in a very slightly apologetic voice, and Daisuke looked up at him with a sad smile.

"No…it's fine. Just knowing my mother signed this contract is more than enough, thanks fuzz ball," she said, and the fox nodded his head at her. "So how do I sign this?" Daisuke asked him and the fox sweatdropped.

"**Sign it in your blood," **Kyuubi told her, and Daisuke paled slightly. **"You just have to prick your finger to sign it, not much else," **he clarified, and Daisuke nodded her head as she bit her thumb and winced in pain before she signed her name on the paper. It glowed brightly and dried itself almost instantly.

"Done," she chirped and Kyuubi nodded his head at her.

"**Very good, now then, back to your training." D**aisuke smiled slightly at him as her surrounding's changed back to the real world.

"Wait? What! After you made me fall on my head you dumb fox you want me to train still?" She asked in shock but all she heard was the sound of the Kyuubi snoring loudly. "Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed in anger.

End Flashback.

"Whoa, so your mother signed the same contract?" Coronamon asked in surprise and Daisuke nodded her head before she sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" he asked his partner.

"Will I ever see her, or my dad? I don't know much about them, not even their faces," Daisuke said sadly. She then yawned.

"Why don't we go to bed Dai, it is getting late," Gotsumon said. What he said was true as the sun had set behind the trees and Daisuke nodded her head. She, Coronamon, Gotsumon, and Pumpkinmon went inside their home and quickly fell asleep. As Daisuke slept the Kyuubi sighed wearily.

"**Maybe I'm going soft, but she deserves to at least see what her parents look like. It's a good thing I have a minor connection with my Yang counterpart seeing as I personally have never seen them." **He sighed to himself as he shut his eyes slightly and concentrated on two faces and he had lifted from his Yang part. As he did this, Daisuke mumbled slightly as two images flashed into her mind, one of a blonde and spiky haired male with cerulean blue eyes and identical whiskers to hers on his cheeks, and also a brown eyes woman with her long red hair and tanned skin. Both of them were smiling down at her. Daisuke then smiled as well.

"Mom, Dad," she mumbled happily as she continued to sleep peacefully. The next morning Daisuke was up and about training like crazy as she ran up a tall tree before jumping backwards. She then tossed four kunai at targets and hit them dead on. One of those kunai had four marks on its hilt, and she concentrated and flashed towards it and grabbed it in mid-flight before skidding across the ground on her feet. She smiled to herself, looking at the weapon which was a tri-pronged kunai with a thick handle on it. "Finally got it down, man this took me years to finish… Wonder why though?" Daisuke asked herself.

"**Simple, the Hiraishin seal on the porch of your house was a large one and thus much more stable. Add to the fact of this area being saturated in your chakra makes this one the easiest to jump back towards. A kunai being smaller is harder to lock onto during conflict, but now thanks to your constant and somewhat unnecessary enthusiasm and effort you can now use the Hiraishin," **The Kyuubi said to Daisuke who smiled brightly.

"Thank you fox, for everything," She said as she heard a beep and she growled. She then took out of her pouch her Digivice which had several blips on it not far from her location. "Darn it, why do they keep coming to the Digital World, I know the Emperor is here trying to take over but honestly these guys don't know the first thing about saving the Digital World, they got lucky last time," She spat with venom.

"Daisuke, what is it?" Coronamon asked his partner walking towards her and Daisuke looked at him.

"The DigiDestined are back again, looks like they are by that village where the Gazimon live, but why there? Unless, of course, the Emperor," she answered her partner who nodded his head at her.

"Should we help them again?" Coronamon asked Daisuke who looked at him.

"Guess so, if only to keep them from getting killed. Wouldn't want the all so mighty DigiDestined to get a scratch would we," Daisuke said with some bitterness, and Coronamon nodded his head. "Let's go," Daisuke said as both she and Coronamon departed and headed towards the Gazimon village.

"**You cannot avoid them forever, one day you will need their aid. Even you must know this," **Kyuubi said to her firmly.

"Well…yeah…maybe…I don't know, how can I trust them?" she asked him.

"**Maybe you can and maybe you cannot, but give the two new ones a chance. They were not around when the others were here last time," **the nine tailed fox replied to her, and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Okay you win, I'll give Yolei and that other kid a chance," she said with a small smile as both she and Coronamon neared the Gazimon village. After walking a good distance from their home, Daisuke and Coronamon heard a noise behind them and Daisuke grabbed her partner before leaping into the trees as she saw the DigiDestined walk under them with their partners. Daisuke also saw a blonde boy who looked like TK but older with a horned digimon wearing a fur coat.

"A Gabumon, and looks like TK has an older brother, one of the original DigiDestined," she thought to herself as the group advanced through the forest towards the town.

"We should follow them," Coronamon said softly, and Daisuke nodded slightly before she put her partner on her back and jumped off the branch to the next one. She followed after the DigiDestined in the shadows. The DigiDestined continued to head towards the village with Daisuke shadowing them before they stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Rats, it's guarded," the older blond whispered. "Any ideas?" he asked the other DigiDestined.

"Not really, maybe if we charge in?" Yolei suggested.

"No! What if the Emperor's slaves have the digimon who are held prisoner use them as shields, we can't do it," TK protested. "Maybe there is another way in," he proposed hopefully.

"Oh like the Emperor would not expect them to try that," Daisuke thought rolling her eyes.

"Good idea TK, let's try it," Kari said with a smile.

"Oi, a fangirl type of girl," Daisuke thought gagging quietly as the DigiDestined all nodded before they set off. Daisuke and Coronamon followed them as they saw the group walk up an unguarded passageway towards a control spire. "Odd, this should be guarded. Even just one soldier would be enough." Daisuke raised an eyebrow at this strange occurrence but shook it off. She jumped down from the trees and ran towards the cliff, and she held onto Coronamon tightly before walking up it using her chakra. They both ran off once they reached the top and towards the control spire before Daisuke pushed Coronamon into the bushes and she dived in after him.

"Hey!" Coronamon exclaimed, but Daisuke covered his mouth and they both looked to see several Vegiemon and a RedVegiemon all with a dark ring around their waists pass them by and they headed towards the control spire.

"Those idiots are walking towards a trap, and they are too single-minded to understand that, they think because a passage is unguarded means they can sneak in," Daisuke hissed and Coronamon nodded his head at her.

"We better follow and help them out if they do get into trouble," he said and Daisuke nodded her head at him.

"Right, but we follow in the shadows, like ninja," she said and her partner nodded. They both followed the RedVegiemon and Vegiemon towards the control spire. After several minutes of following the controlled Digimon, they both stopped as they saw the DigiDestined halt in front of RedVegiemon.

"Look what we have here, a bunch of kids trying to sneak into the Emperor's new territory," he said with a chuckle.

"We need to deal with this guy," TK said.

"Leave it to me," the Gabumon declared as he charged towards the RedVegiemon who smirked at him. "BLUE BLASTER!" Gabumon shouted, blowing a blue stream of fire at the RedVegiemon who was hit but unfazed by the attack.

"That tickled, NOT!" he shouted, swinging his arm which was a long tendril with a spiky club at the end and punched Gabumon in the face, sending him backwards.

"Gabumon!" the older blond cried out as the Vegiemon attacked and they ensnared all the digimon and DigiDestined, preventing them from intervening.

"Looks like you're all tied up, now I can prepare the main course," RedVegiemon said nastily as Coronamon growled. He looked at Daisuke who nodded her head at him. "Say goodbye," the RedVegiemon sneered.

"PETIT PROMINENCE!" Coronamon bellowed as he tackled RedVegiemon, his body engulfed in flames, sending him flying backwards.

"Hey it's Coronamon!" Cody exclaimed.

"You!" RedVegiemon shouted.

"Me. CORONA FLAME!" Coronamon shouted as he took a deep breath before exhaling a large fireball towards RedVegiemon who yelped and jumped to the side.

"CHILLI PEPPER PUMMEL!" the angry red vegetable Digimon then shouted as he stood upright. He opened his mouth and fired chilli peppers towards Coronamon.

"CORONA PUMMEL!" the Rookie shouted, throwing his fists forwards. The punches collided with the peppers and obliterated them, but Coronamon didn't see RedVegiemon hurl a vine forward after he fired his attack and hit Coronamon hard in the face, sending him crashing to the ground where a Vegiemon grabbed him.

"Where is the girl?" RedVegiemon asked him.

"What girl?" he asked back playing dumb.

"Your partner, the redheaded girl, where is she?" RedVegiemon asked again. "The Emperor wants to know her better," he added slyly, and Daisuke growled as she jumped into the air.

"Right here fuck face!" she bellowed, and she came crashing down onto RedVegiemon and kicked him backwards. She landed in front of the DigiDestined and her partner.

"Who is that?" the older blonde asked.

"Daisuke," Yolei explained and the redhead shot a neutral look back at her.

"There you are, now the Emperor is upset, he didn't finish talking to you last time," RedVegiemon said to her, and she frowned.

"Yeah right, that sad little pervert probably wants another feel, do I look like I care?" she asked.

"You'll regret that!" RedVegiemon shouted as he threw a vine forwards, but Daisuke ducked under it before running towards her opponent.

"CHILLI PEPPER PUMMEL!" he shouted, firing more peppers at Daisuke who ducked and weaved through the barrage before leaping into the air. She dived towards him. "STINK JET!" he shouted. Opening his mouth, he spewed a gas that hit Daisuke and made her drop to the ground where she coughed and gagged. She was then hit by RedVegiemon's vine and skidded across the ground near the control spire.

"Daisuke!" Coronamon shouted in worry as his partner was hit again by RedVegiemon.

"First tenderise," he said, hitting her in the back several times. "Then frappe," Daisuke was hit again in the face as she got to her knees and was sent flying again.

"Stop, leave her alone!" Kari shouted.

"Now add the coleslaw," RedVegiemon said with glee, ignoring Kari's shout, and hit Daisuke in the stomach, taking the wind out of her before he wrapped his vines around her neck.

"Let me go, or I will make a salad out of you!" she gasped.

"Why would I do that, I have the upper hand!" And with that RedVegiemon slammed her to the ground several times, cutting her up on her face, before he let her go and she gasped for air before being struck again. "And with the proper seasoning you have the perfect dish!" Daisuke screamed in pain as she was hit again and again.

"No!" Coronamon shouted in shock.

"There the main course," RedVegiemon said with a smirk. Daisuke groaned in pain before she growled and clenched her fists.

"You little piece of shit," she growled, and everyone looked at her to see the ground beneath her shaking. To everyone's horror, a purple swirl of energy appeared around her and all of her wounds healed themselves. "I am not losing to you!" Daisuke roared, looking at the RedVegiemon getting to her feet slowly. "I…am…going…to…KILL YOU!" she bellowed, her eyes now red with black slits and her teeth like fangs with claw-like nails. The swirling mass of energy around her intensified and it soon took on the shape of a purple fox's head that snarled and growled the same as Daisuke did.

"What is that!?" Kari asked in shock as she felt cold to the bone due to the sheer power emanating from Daisuke.

"What is this?!" RedVegiemon asked in shock as he stared at Daisuke in fear as the Fox's head roared once more. This time the Control spire cracked. "Mercy please!" the digimon begged, looking at Daisuke.

"Mercy?" she asked. "Sorry! All out of mercy! But we do have death!" she roared before she shot off like a rocket towards RedVegiemon and took out the tri-pronged kunai. She swung it like a sword and she passed by RedVegiemon who was silent before screaming. Both of his vines were sliced off and reduced to raw data along with a massive gash appearing across his body, breaking the control ring and causing him to flicker dangerously. "Now for the finish," Daisuke said darkly and stalked over to the subdued Champion. All the other Vegiemon squealed with fear.

"Daisuke!" Coronamon yelled in panic. "Don't do it, you're better than this! Look, the control ring is broken!" Daisuke hesitated slightly. She shook her head as if trying to clear it. The fox's head around her suddenly roared again and the control spire completely shattered. As if that was some sort of unseen signal, Daisuke's eyes cleared slightly. All of the remaining Vegiemon broke their control rings and ran.

"I…" she muttered for a moment. "What's going on?" It seemed that Daisuke's sudden confusion was the key as the energy around her bled away. Everyone released a breath of relief as the oppressive feeling vanished. "Thanks Coronamon," she muttered to her partner. "I would have regretted doing that later." Before Coronamon could respond, one of the DigiDestined stepped in.

"What did you think you were doing!" the younger blonde snarled. "It's one thing to attack a clearly hostile enemy, but that was an innocent Digimon that just happened to be controlled! The whole thing could have been avoided if you had just destroyed the control spire earlier." Daisuke sneered.

"I don't have to answer to you," she spat. "Besides, you weren't doing so hot before I came, so a little gratitude might go a long ways." Before the younger blond could argue further, the youngest of the group, Cody, interjected.

"Um, Miss Daisuke right?" he asked. The hostility drained from her face as she met his gaze and nodded. "Thank you for saving us. I'm not sure what that was back there, but you saved us and don't seem that bad." Daisuke slowly nodded.

"Uh, you're welcome I guess." She paused awkwardly before clearly deciding to just leave. "I'm going now, but I imagine you'll see me around."

"Wait-" the blond protested, but she ignored him and took one last look at the group. Her face wasn't quite as dark as it had been previously, but the only faces that she gazed at with anything more than coolness were Yolei's and Cody's. She looked like she was going to say something further, but didn't. She grabbed Coronamon and they both vanished in a flash of yellow light.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Rumble in the Tundra

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Six: Rumble in the Tundra

Daisuke and Coronamon arrived back at their house in a flash of yellow light and Daisuke collapsed to her butt, panting heavily. "Daisuke!?" Coronamon exclaimed in worry for his partner. The door to the house swung open and Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon ran out towards Daisuke.

"Daisuke!?" Gotsumon shouted, kneeling beside her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Pumpkinmon asked, looking at Coronamon who was staring at Daisuke.

"I don't know. Well, we went to the Gazimon village and snuck in where we saw the DigiDestined captured by RedVegiemon and the other regular Vegiemon. I jumped in to fight RedVegiemon but got caught," he explained.

"And what else?" Gotsumon pressed.

"Well, then Daisuke jumped into the fight and was doing well before she got gassed, then she got pummelled by RedVegiemon repeatedly. But then…something weird happened. Purple energy swirled around Daisuke and I saw a purple fox's head appear out of it. The fox head roared and came alive, Daisuke then sliced off the RedVegiemon's arms and left a deep gash on his chest. She nearly finished the job before I called out to her and she snapped out of it," Coronamon explained.

"Serious man, not good," Gotsumon muttered.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm fine," Daisuke grunted in pain as she tried to stand up. However she almost immediately collapsed but Pumpkinmon caught her along with Coronamon.

"No you're not, come on Dai, you need to sleep," Gotsumon said to her as Coronamon and Pumpkinmon helped her walk into the house and into her room where they helped her into bed. She groaned.

"I told you guys…I'm fine," she retorted before passing out from sheer exhaustion.

"She'll be fine Coronamon, she's pushed herself hard before to the point where she collapsed from exhaustion and has always bounced back fast," Gotsumon said to Coronamon who nodded his head at him and smiled.

"Come on guys, sleep tight Daisuke," he told his partner before he, Gotsumon, and Pumpkinmon left Daisuke to sleep.

"**We need to talk child," **Kyuubi said to Daisuke, and the redheaded whiskered girl opened her eyes and found herself before the nine tailed purple fox. She then sat up and looked at the fox.

"What is it fuzz bull, I just got the shit kicked out of me by that walking salad," she said exhausted, and the fox glared at her.

"**You drew on my power when you weren't ready for it and lost control," **Kyuubi told her flatly.

"What!? Are you crazy, how did that happen? Were you responsible for that?" she accused the fox who looked at her.

"**No I wasn't. When you took a beating from that RedVegiemon, the pain, anger, and rage made you subconsciously draw my power. Be thankfully that it was just a small amount of my chakra, any more and you would be at risk of succumbing to it and becoming an uncontrollable force of destruction that would have destroyed everything in your path, including your own partner," **Kyuubi explained to Daisuke who gasped in fear.

"Are you saying that I would have killed my own partner, and wouldn't care?" she asked as she sobbed slightly and the fox sighed.

"**Of everything I said THAT's what you're focusing on? If you're that worried about it, you have two options. The first is to simply not use my power. Should you chose this option, try to avoid getting into that state of mind and I will limit any power flow to you." **he told Daisuke.

"But what if I need that power?" she asked.

"**You're second option is to gain control of it. The first way is that you have to fight me for it. However, you are far too weak to have any hope of victory. Of course, if you want to try anyways I won't stop you."** Daisuke glared at the fox.

"And the next?"

"**The second option is if I give you free control over my chakra and allow you to harvest it. Of course, in order for that to happen I would have to value your life above my freedom. Not going to happen," **the Kyuubi said crossing his arms, and Daisuke went as red as her hair.

"You are in my body you dumb fox! So if I ask you for your power you will give me it, consider it paying your rent for being in my body for twelve years," Daisuke said pointing at the fox before she grinned, feeling quite proud of herself. The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at her.

"**Kami above, that is the same line her father used on my other half, like father like daughter," **He thought to himself before he chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Daisuke asked the fox who looked down at her.

"**Nothing. I will allow you to call on a limited amount of my power when you ask, but you must be very careful to not allow anger to overcome you in that state or you'll run out of control even with a limited amount of my chakra in you. Now get going and rest, just because you are exhausted now does not mean that you'll get off training in the morning," **he replied to her, and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Training? Can't we take a break?" she whined to the Kyuubi deadpanned at her.

"**You are taking a break now as we speak," **he said, and Daisuke pouted at him as she left her mindscape, leaving the fox alone and he sighed in relief. "**Good, I thought she would never leave," **he said before he decided to take a nap as well. The next morning Daisuke groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Man that fox was right, I do feel exhausted," she said before she sat up in her bed and yawned. She then got out of her bed and walked out of her room where she saw Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, and Coronamon in the kitchen. "Morning guys," she said, and the three Digimon all turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Dai!" they all cheered as they jumped at Daisuke and tackled her in a hug. She fell to the ground before laughing happily.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine now," she told them and smiled warmly down at them.

"Great, so what do we do now?" Coronamon asked his partner curiously.

"Well I'm going to get back to training," Daisuke answered him.

"What? But just yesterday you got beaten up by a RedVegiemon and then you tapped into Kyuubi's power, now you want to get back to training?" Coronamon said in shock.

"Buddy relax, I think I can handle it. I'll just go easy for a while," Daisuke told him with a smile on her face, and Coronamon sighed before he nodded his head.

"Okay, but promise that if you start to feel weak you will stop," he told her sternly, and Daisuke rolled her eyes before she nodding her head at him. She kissed him on the top of the head.

"Promise," she said before leaving the house and heading towards a nearby lake. She then undressed before she took a deep breath and walked onto the water, but instead of falling in she went across the water with small ripples coming out from her feet. "Cool, now to get to work," she said before she started to train while balancing on top of the water.

"**Good work," **the Kyuubi interrupted, and Daisuke yelped as she lost her balance fell into the water. Almost immediately she shot out of the water like a cannon and crashed onto the shore.

"Damn fox! I was concentrating, now I'm all drenched," she shouted.

"**I know, that was the point. Anyways, I see you are better after yesterday's events," **the Kyuubi said to her, and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Yeah I am, thanks for asking fuzz ball," she said. She heard the fox sigh heavily. "What's wrong with you now?" she asked him.

"**Nothing, have you been working on that technique I told you about?" **he asked her, and Daisuke raised a mental eyebrow before a light bulb went off.

"Oh, you mean that blue ball thing," she said in realisation. "Well not really, I can't get it down properly it always explodes in my face," she admitted.

"**Well practice makes perfect. You can't give up something if you don't get it down the first time, do you think your father gave up every time it exploded in his face?" **Kyuubi asked Daisuke who nodded her head at him.

"Alright fine, you win," she relented as she stood up and redressed herself before starting to concentrate. Suddenly she heard a beep and sighed in relief. "Saved by the beep," she said as she took out her digivice and she saw several blips on the screen again. "Oh great, the DigiDestined are back," she mumbled as she walked back to her house. "Hey Coronamon!" she called out, and her partner walked out of the house.

"Dai, what's up?" he asked her.

"We gotta go, the DigiDestined are back," Daisuke explained, and Coronamon nodded his head at Daisuke returned the gesture. She then grabbed him and lifted him onto her back before shooting off towards the location of the DigiDestined. Soon both of them noticed that the landscape changed from forest to frozen tundra.

"Oh great, snow," Coronamon muttered as Daisuke set him down on the ground.

"What are the DigiDestined doing out here?" the redhead asked looking around before she noticed something standing out amongst the white barren landscape. "A Control Spire, all the way out here?" she asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Well the Emperor wants control over all the Digital World, which apparently includes a frozen wasteland," Coronamon concluded as he shivered. "Can we hurry up?! I'm freezing my butt off!" he exclaimed.

"You're a fire Digimon, shouldn't you be warm?" Daisuke asked him.

"Cold nights yes, not freezing sub-zero temperatures," he snapped back at her. Daisuke rolled her eyes before reaching back into her pouch and pulling out a scroll. She bit her thumb and smeared blood onto it, and there was a cloud of smoke. Daisuke now held a cloak and wrapped it around her partner who smiled brightly at her.

"Come on buddy, we need to get going and find those DigiDestined," Daisuke said, and Coronamon nodded his head to her as they walked through the ice and snow. Soon they both heard sounds of something nearby and they looked at one another before nodding. They picked up the pace and saw the DigiDestined on a sleigh with their Digimon pulling it.

"Found them, are they trying to impersonate Santamon?" Coronamon asked, and Daisuke snorted and laughed before she heard a noise and looked around to see several snowman like Digimon with Dark Rings around their ankles.

"Frigemon!" she exclaimed as they all fired a snowball towards the DigiDestined and their sleigh. The Digimon swerved to the side and avoided the attack. They jumped over a ravine but skidded across the ice. All the DigiDestined held on except for Cody who fell off the sleigh and headed towards the water. "Hold on!" Daisuke shouted as she tossed her tri-pronged kunai towards Cody, and as it reached him Daisuke vanished in a flash of yellow light and reappeared under the younger boy. She grabbed him and skidded across the water before coming to a stop. "Hey kid, you alright?" she asked Cody who looked up at her and smiled.

"Daisuke!" Yolei called, and Daisuke nodded at her as she walked off the water towards the other DigiDestined, carrying Cody in her arms as Coronamon came running towards her and the others.

"Thanks for saving me," Cody said to her.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't," Daisuke replied to him as he was about to say something.

"How did you do that?" Yolei asked her.

"Trade secret," Daisuke told the lavender haired girl with a small smile, and Yolei nodded her head slightly.

"What are you doing here?" TK asked her, and Daisuke glared at him.

"To answer your question blondie, my Digivice keeps telling me when you guys show up in the Digital World, so me and Coronamon came here," Daisuke explained as she noticed a seal looking Digimon with a tuft of orange hair along with a blue-haired male look at her. She also noticed several bruises on the seal. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"I picked a fight with the Emperor," he replied, and Daisuke looked at him before she smiled and nodded slightly.

"You've got guts pal," she remarked. "Anyways, I think you guys better take shelter," she told them.

"There is a cave over there where we can rest," Cody said, and Daisuke nodded.

"You heard him, we should move out," Daisuke said. The DigiDestined along with her and Coronamon walked towards the cave. When they arrived, Coronamon started a fire where everyone but Daisuke gathered around to warm up. The blue-haired male then walked towards her and she looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked.

"So, you're Daisuke, nice to meet you, I'm Joe," he introduced. Daisuke nodded her head at him.

"Whatever," she said as she pulled out a scroll and opened it. She smeared some blood onto it and out popped bandages and ointment. "Here, for the Gomamon," she told Joe who nodded his head and took the stuff. He headed towards Gomamon who was resting by the fire. Coronamon then sat beside Daisuke and she looked at him.

"I see you are warming up to them," he pointed out.

"Not really. Cody and Yolei aren't so bad, but blondie and princess fuck no, too goody two shoes for my taste," she rebuffed, and her partner sighed in disbelief.

"Ok guys, we need to destroy that control spire," TK was heard saying to which he got nods of affirmation from the others.

"I'll stay here, Gomamon is in no shape to fight," Joe said.

"And I'll stay in case the Emperor decides to show up," Cody added, and Armadillomon nodded his head.

"I guess I'll stay as well, I'd rather help you guys out. But I can't leave those that need my help," Daisuke said with a sigh, and Coronamon nodded his head as well.

"Alright then," Yolei said as she, TK, and Kari set off again and left the other three alone.

"So Daisuke, I heard you've lived here your whole life, is that true?" Joe asked her.

"Yeah, what's it too ya?" she snapped back at him.

"Nothing, just asking, I also heard of what happened yesterday when you injured that RedVegiemon," Joe said, and Daisuke frowned.

"Look, don't you dare judge me. You weren't there and even if you were my actions saved you and your partners," she said to Joe who nodded his head slowly, not necessarily agreeing but understanding that arguing the point would accomplish nothing. Then the three staying at the cave all heard a laugh and ran out. They saw the Digimon Emperor standing atop a Shellmon with a dark ring on his arm.

"Found you, it isn't nice to run off I wasn't done questioning you," the Emperor said to Daisuke who frowned.

"Hey, you were the one who copped a feel you fucking pervert!" she shouted at him, and the Emperor frowned at her before smirking.

"Looks like you won't come quietly, so I guess I'll have to beat you until you're in a more cooperative mood?" Daisuke frowned.

"Leave her alone, DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" Cody shouted, and Armadillomon glowed purple.

"ARMADILLOMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO, DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER!" Armadillomon shouted as he evolved into Digmon and charged at Shellmon.

"GOLD RUSH!" he shouted, firing his drills towards Shellmon who moved out of the way while the Emperor held on.

"CORONA FLAME!" Coronamon shouted as he fired a massive fireball towards Shellmon but Shellmon fired water from his head and snuffed out the fire. "Not good," Coronamon said before he jumped out of the way as Shellmon tried to stomp on him.

"Those guys better destroy that control spire and fast," Joe said, and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Coronamon, let's work together," she said to her partner who nodded his head at her. Daisuke started to weave through handsigns before she took a deep breath in. "WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" she exclaimed, and at the same exact moment Coronamon got his attack ready.

"CORONA FLAME!" he exclaimed, firing a massive fireball towards Shellmon. The two attacks combined and hit the shellfish Digimon, destroying the dark ring and the Emperor growled.

"How do like that bub?" Daisuke taunted him, and the Emperor smirked as he snapped his fingers. A growl was heard from the water and Daisuke turned around to see a crustacean Digimon emerge from the water with a dark ring around its arm.

"Ebidramon!" Gomamon exclaimed as the Digimon swing its claw and hit Daisuke. She fell into the water before being knocked out by Ebidramon's tail.

"DAISUKE!" Everyone exclaimed as the Emperor smirked. Meanwhile Daisuke sunk deeper into the ice cold water before she awoke and gasped. She started to choke on water.

"Come on Kyuubi, help me out here," she begged but she got no reply. "Wake the fuck up will you!" she bellowed mentally, and a growl was heard and as Kyuubi arose from its slumber. It then roared loudly and started to pump its chakra through Daisuke's system. The Emperor laughed madly before he stopped and looked towards the water along with everyone else as they saw water turn purple. Cody gulped slightly.

"This feeling, what is it?" the Emperor thought as there was a massive crash and everyone saw hundreds of Daisuke's burst out of the water. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Payback time," Daisuke sneered.

"With interest pal!" all the clones of Daisuke shouted as they dived towards Ebidramon.

"What the heck?" Digmon asked.

"She is full of surprises," Cody said.

"Whoa, my partner is kickass!" Coronamon exclaimed as they heard an explosion and everyone turned to see the control spire explode and collapse.

"Final fucking-ly, what took them so long?" one of the clones asked as the dark ring on Ebidramon cracked before it shattered. The Digimon shook its head before diving into the water and it swam away, followed by the Shellmon living the Emperor alone as Daisuke dismissed the clones and stalked towards him. She grabbed him by the collar before he could escape.

"Not so tough now that your slaves are free are you?" she asked him, but the Emperor smirked as he pulled out of his pocket a ball and dropped it, causing a cloud of smoke to erupt. Daisuke coughed before she looked up to see the Emperor on an Airdramon flying away. She frowned. "You can't run forever! One day you'll be all alone and boy will I enjoy every single second of kicking your ass all over the Digital World!" she shouted at him before turning to Cody and Joe. She gave them a small smile. "Thanks for helping I guess, so see you around," she said as Coronamon held her hand.

"Wait, will you ever join us, we could use you," Cody said to her and she sighed.

"Maybe at some point, but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. Can't say I really trust you guys enough. Bye." And with that she and her partner vanished in a yellow light.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


End file.
